


Тонкий намёк

by Yozhik



Category: Dragon Age, Mononoke
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	Тонкий намёк

Прежде, чем кто-то успевает даже испугаться, девчонка шепчет:  
– Он не опасен, можно договориться.  
И делает шаг вперёд, к загадочному существу с одним глазом во лбу.  
Аптекарю остаётся только закурить трубку и наблюдать. Тем более, что девчонка права – это создание хочет только спокойствия и пожрать, а люди в его рацион не входят.

– Думаю, не стоит тебя предупреждать, что ты слишком близко подпускаешь не те сущности, – говорит он ей на привале.  
– Нет, – кивает она. – Я знаю, что делаю. Или это какой-то намёк, и я его не поняла? Я их всегда не понимаю, а так хотелось бы хоть разочек…  
И она подсаживается ближе.


End file.
